The solution in hidden in the past
by Ceres217
Summary: Chris and Wyatt go back through time where Piper was still a 13 year old child. There Chris tries to get trough his problems and the two brothers reveal some secrets...
1. Troubles

**

The solution is hidden in the past

**

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the television show Charmed. All characters belong to Spelling Television, and The WB.

Hint: This is my first fic. I am from Germany, so my English isn't very well. If it is really too horrible to read, i will first write German storys. I would like to get reviews.

Summary: Chris and Wyatt go back through time where Piper was still a 13 year old child. There Chris tries to get trough his problems and the two brothers reveal some secrets...

Facts: Chris is 13 years old and Wyatt 15 years old. They have the same powers as in the 6th season.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris just came back from school, he wasn't in a good mood, especially after he had a talk with the director of his schools. He had a fight with some of the older pupils...again. Sometimes he thinks about leaving school and starting a live as fulltime witch ... Or he could at least be a student of Magic School. But his mother has this... everything should be normal as it can be in a life with powers - tick.  
He hates his class mades... _who needs friend?_... these people are all so stupid, they have no idea of the world....  
Why should he go to school? He will be a Whitelighter and Witch - to save the world from evil; this is a full time job... so why is he forced to go to school, where he doesn't like anybody?  
'I am home!' he yelled.  
'I got a call from school, two minutes ago...', Piper attmited.  
'It's your fault! Why don't you send me to Magic School?', Chris defended himself.  
'Not again. Going to school is something everybody has to go through and if you still plan to be a fulltime witch and whitelighter then you are going to save innocents and these people are normal people. If you can't be with a non-magical person in a room without fighting, then how will you be able to save these people?' Piper answered.  
'You don't know how school is! You were probably the most liked student in your class...'  
'Who said things like that?'  
'Why else do you force me to go to school everyday? And on top of that there is this stupid Wyatt, _whom I should take as an example._' 'Chris. Stop talking like that about your brother...What shall I do with you? You are such an smart kid, each test you come home with is an A.'  
'Send me to Magic School, so that I get my right punishment... Well I think I just only get house arrest., right?'  
'Right!' Piper sights.  
'I think I should talk to your father tonight.'  
Chris went upstairs. 'Who cares.'  


  
Chris lay on his bed, facing the wall. Suddenly there were white orbs in the air and Wyatt appeared.  
'What's going on Chris? What do you think about playing football in a few minutes?' Wyatt suggested.  
'Leave me alone, superboy!' Chris answered angry.  
'Let me guess. You had a talk with the director again?'  
'I said OUT' and Chris used his powers to throw Wyatt through the air. But before Wyatt hit on the wall he orbed out.  
Chris stood up and locked the door, then he used a protection spell for his room. "Idiots." He took an exercise book - it is more a book- out of his bag and opened the last written side. There can be seen magical signs and spells. This was his secret "Book of Shadows". The first spell in this book was written three years ago, when he was 10 and he tried to conjure a dog - it went wrong, like a lot of other spells.  
He read out the last spell on that side - he wrote it during math. He knows that he was going to call a great power, but he was so exaused that he didn't care. He just needed as much magic as possible.

**_'Powers of the Halliwell line,  
Use your magic, so I get fine.  
Please let my dreams get true,  
And the Halliwells will say thank you.'_**

_I am very bad at such things. And so is Chris :) _  
  
The world around him began to circle round him. He heared Wyatt knocking at the door and shouting "Chris!"

to be continued 


	2. Book of Shadows

**

The solution is hidden in the past

**

Thank you Magical Princess and PrInCeSsChArMeD  
---

Chris lay on the floor. As he woke nothing has changed... or... yes there was one thing. Wyatt stayed infront of him and was going through his secret "Book of shadows" and smiled and shaked his head. Chris jumped on his feets imediately and tried to pull his book out of Wyatts hands, but he was faster and held it over his head.

'Give it back.' Chris yelled angrily.  
'Did you really believe on of those spells would work propably?' Wyatt only laught.  
'You ...'  
'Especially the last one... I mean: 1. you build up an protection spell - which wasn't very strong- so you should have known that this wasn't goning to work. And 2. You call such an great power - the Halliwell power - and use such an baby-spell. You didn't really believe ...'  
'Shut up. Don't tell me you can do it better.'  
'Better then you.' Wyatt answered.

Before Chris could say anything else Paige orbed in.  
'Demon attack.' she yelled.  
And not a second later about a dozen demons shimmered in.  
'Since when do you orb into my room to face demon attacks?' Chris asked as he throw a demon onto the wall with his powers.  
'Sorry. But sensed for the room with the most witches in it.' Paige excused while she reorbed a fireball to a demon.  
In this second Piper came into the room and blew fife demons up and the rest was done by the three other witches (Wyatt, Chris and Paige).  
As all demons were vanguished Chris' room looked terrible. 'Great!' Chris sighed.  
'Now you see what you have to sacrifice if you wanne be a fulltime witch.' Piper answered. 'Sorry. I will fix it with the vanishing spell... Don't worry. It's for my sweet nephew...'Paige answered.  
'Paige!' Chris said angrily.  
'I think he didn't like the word 'sweet', Aunt Paige!', Wyatt said laughing.  
The frontdoor downstairs opened and they heared Phoebe calling. 'I am home! Is someone there?'  
'Upstairs! In Chris room.' Piper yelled back.  
A few seconds later Phoebe appeared and just as she entered the room a new demone ( the same as the other dozen) appeared and threw a fireball at Wyatt.  
'Wyatt!Down!' Phoebe warned and Piper blew him up. But the fireball had hit Chris' "Book of Shadows" which Wyatt had lost at the fight.  
'No!' Chris called out and tried to save his book.  
Wyatt tried to pull him away as the "Book of Shadows" exploded. And all fife witches were thrown through the air.

_I know that this chapter is a little bit short, but I will try to writte a longer chapter next time._


	3. Piper?

**The solution is hidden in the past**

Thank you Drewfuller4eva, nicole812us, charmedsisters and Gemini099. I hope you all like the new chapter!

---

**Chapter 3**

Chris had the feeling as if he was going through mist. He couldn't see things clearly and the voices were far behind too.  
Through the mist he saw scenes from the past:  
_The spell to conjure a dog, which went wrong.  
A spell to have luck, which also went wrong.  
A spell to write a good mark, which was successful but had consequences.  
A spell to kill a demon.  
And all the other spells that were written in his "Book of shadows"._

And then he saw himself saying the last spell in his book and the mist disappeared. 'What the hell...!' Chris heard Wyatts voice and turned around to see Wyatt just behind him. 'Wyatt! What is happening?' 'Good question!' Suddenly there was a thunder and the two brothers were thrown through the air.

Chris woke up. He laid on the floor and the sun was shining through the window. 'Hello!' he heard a girl talking to him. He stood up and saw a girl in his age with long brown hair - and somehow he thought that he knew her - in front of him and then he noticed that Wyatt laid beside him and just got up too. 'Hi!' Chris smiled at the girl. 'Oh my god!' Wyatt said and went a step back from the girl. 'What is? Do I look so awful? ... And besides: Give me a reason why I shouldn't call my grandma for entering my room.' The girl answered. 'She is right. Why are you reacting so impolite Wyatt? You should be my idol.' Chris grinned.  
'Please don't tell me that your name is Piper Halliwell.' Wyatt begged with a white face.  
'What?' Chris asked. 'Do we know each other?' Piper answered.  
'Oh my god.' Was now Chris' comment.  
'Piper! We have to go. Hurry!' Another girl called from outside. 'I am coming, Prue.' Piper yelled back.  
'Prue!' Wyatt turned his head to the door. 'Listen. Don't run away. Stay in my room and nothing is going to happen to you. I will be back in about two hours. I have to buy some birthday presents for my little sister.' Piper whispers to the two brothers and then she went out of the room.  
'We are in the past, right?' Chris asked.  
'Yes.' Wyatt answered.  
'Mum is about 13 years old, right?' Chris asked.  
'Yes.' Wyatt answered.  
'Aunt Paige doesn't live here and Aunt Prue is still alive, right.' Chris asked.  
'Yes!' Wyatt answered now angrily and both woke up from their paralysis. 'What are we doing now?' Chris asked. 'My god I can't believe that we are in the past and can see mum as a child.' Chris said.  
'I would be more suspicious about the fact that she **didn't** call great grandma as we appeared in her room. As far as I know Mum was shy and she had faith in Aunt Prue and her grams... And...' Wyatt moved his hand and a book in Piper's room flew through the air. 'Great! At least our powers work here.' 'We also don't exist here, so it was obvious. How stupid could you be.' Chris said, who was back in his depressive mood.  
'Think we should first do what Mum said. Stay here until she comes back and then we can figure out a plan.' 'Whatever the big clever brother says.' Chris answered and laid down on Pipers bed and watched Wyatt searching through Pipers room.  
'So that is what clever boys do? Searching through strangers room?' Chris asked sarcastic.  
'She is not an stranger and are you not interested in what mom was like as she was in our age?'  
'A perfect girl! What else?' Chris said and felt asleep.

Fife hours later the door opened. Piper had a smile on her face as she saw Chris and Wyatt sleeping. Chris on her bed and Wyatt sitting against her bed.  
She was sure that they had searched through her room, but for now it was uninteresting. She knew who these two boys were - from the beginning as they appeared from nowhere in her room. Witches! Real witches!

-to be continued-


	4. Witches!

**The solution is hidden in the past**

**Christine Marquez:** You just have to wait :).  
**Leigh1986:** Hope you like this chapter too.  
**phoebe turner:** I hope you like it too.  
**Chris Drew Lover:** I realizes it too now. I try to change it, but i can't promise. But the funny part won't last long :(.  
**Magical Princess:** Great that you loved it.  
**Nicole812us:** You will finf it out in this chapter.  
**Eva Cale:**sorry...i just haven't that much time... glad you liked it...

Thanks for your reviews...I hope i get more of them..

* * *

**Chapter 4**  
"Hey!" Piper woke the two brothers up. Wyatt was immediately suspicious. Chris only watched his mother and somehow he felt great.  
She sat down on her bed next to Chris.  
"So who are you?" Piper asked the two. "Chris! My name is Chris, Chris Perry!"  
"Wyatt!" Wyatt muttered. "Wyatt? Are you related to Leo Wyatt? Maybe his son?" Piper asked.  
"What?" Chris and Wyatt said and jumped on their feets.  
"So you know Leo?"  
"Phoebe!" they heard Prue yelling at Phoebe outside.  
"Piper!" Phoebe ran into Piper's room with a great smile, followed by Prue who seemed to be very angry.  
Suddenly they noticed Piper's guest.  
"Wow. Prue kisses Andy in her room and you are doing it with two at once?" Phoebe laughed.  
Piper got red and took a pillow to throw it on her little sister.  
"Does Grams know about our guests?" Prue asked watching Wyatt and Chris suspicious.  
"No! And we won't tell her!" Piper said and looked her room.  
"So what's your name?" Phoebe asked Wyatt and flirting with him.  
"Wyatt..." He answered and tried to ignore Phoebe.  
"And you?" Prue asked.  
"Chris..." He answered and looked fascinated to Prue.  
"Wait Wyatt? Do you know Leo?" Phoebe asked. "You look familiar."  
"Why do you all know Leo?" Chris asked...  
"He is an 'old' friend of Grams and I think mum knew him too." Prue answered.  
"He sometimes visits us...and brings presents" Piper said.  
The two siblings remembered that their father was the same age for years.  
"So who are these guys? I mean you don't really...?" Prue said and looked at Piper.  
"Prue?" They heard Andy outside the room.  
Piper looked shocked. "You have to get rid of him. And please don't tell him or Grams anything. I will explain it... I promise." Piper said and looked to her older sister.  
Prue sighted and left the room.

After a few minutes she returned. Wyatt has sat down on a chair in Pipers room and the two sisters have taken place on Pipers bed and Prue followed their example. But Chris meanwhile began to feel uncomfortable - there were too many people in this room. He went to the window and looked outside, seeing all these people walking and driving - not knowing that they had visitors from the future nearby.  
"So?" Prue asked. Watching Chris looking out the window.  
"They are witches." Piper only said. Chris turned shocked and looked at Wyatt who didn't know what to say.  
"What are you talking about?" Wyatt's voice trembled. _How could his mother know about witches? Her grams has bound her powers to save her and her sisters from Nicholas and other demons...._  
"Don't deny it. Or how are you going to explain that you suddenly appeared in my room?" Piper asked.  
"Ok. Let's say we are witches. How do you know about them." Chris asked and his brother looked at him angrily.  
"Witches? Like Meli?" Phoebe asked exited.  
"Meli?" Wyatt asked.  
"Phoebes best friend in school. She moved a month before... after there was his accident." Prue explained.  
"Accident?" Chris asked. It was getting interesting, so he sat down on another chair in Pipers room.  
"A demon... is that the right word for it?" Piper started. Wyatt nodded - expecting everything... this was all to wired.  
"Well a demon attacked at Melis birthday party and she and her parents... killed it. It was burning." Piper explained.  
"We all actually didn't saw anything. It was just that suddenly there was a man and one second later the whole room was destroyed, ash was on the ground and Meli and her parents were hurt." Prue said. One of them could freeze time, as mom can. Both of the brothers thought.  
"Melis parents told us that the oven exploded and send us home. But the next day she told me she would move to Ohio. I somehow knew that she was hiding something...and after I didn't stop to ask she told me her secret...as a goodbye-present. She was a witch and she asked me to tell it anybody." Phoebe confessed.  
"But if you knew Phoebe you would know that she can't keep a secret. And she told us...but not Grams...I think she would think we are crazy." Prue finished.  
The boys looked at each other and grinned. Grams must have found out sometime and erased their memories.


	5. Chris

**The solution is hidden in the past**

**s.halliwell24:** I just forgot the 'tbc', sorry :p !!! Don't worry. The story will be longer then 10 chapters, i think. You will notice the end... Glad you liked it.  
**phoebe turner:** Happy you liked it... I am sorry, but i have a lot of homework to do...i think i won't be able to write longer chapter :( .

I only say: **i love reviews!!!!

* * *

**  
**Chapter 5**  
"You are really witches? That must be awesome. I would give everything to be one." Phoebe said.  
"I wouldn't talk like that without thinking." Wyatt just said.  
"So what were you actually doing in my room?" Piper asked and tried to change the subject a little.  
"I would say... it was an accident, too." Wyatt answered.  
Chris stood up angrily ... also he knew they would be very powerful witches one time he hated this conversations.  
Ordinary people are all so boring...this whole magic stuff freaked them out...they all don't know how dangerous it is.  
"What is?" Prue asked.  
"Chris!" Wyatt said.  
"Bring us back! That is all so... bring us home Wyatt!" Chris said.  
"Calm down, ok." Wyatt said.  
The sisters were shocked about Chris' sudden outburst.  
Chris glared at his brother and tried to orb out. But Wyatt was faster and grabbed his little brothers arm. "Not here!" Wyatt whispered.  
Chris was angry so he walked out of the room and slammed the door.  
"Piper?! What is going on up there?" Grams asked.  
"Nothing grams! Just a strong wind." Prue answered. But then she stopped Wyatt to follow Chris but ran after him herself.

"Wow. What was going on with him?" Phoebe asked and laughed.  
Wyatt seemed to be concerned and Piper noticed.  
"I think he has reasons for it...Prue is good at calming people down." Piper said.  
"I know." Wyatt just answered. Phoebe and Piper have told a lot of stories about their sister Prue.

* * *

"Chris...wait." Prue grabbed his arm as he was going to go down the stairs not concerned that the sisters Grams was downstairs.  
"What do you want?" Chris said.  
Prue led him to her room.  
"Don't take care of Phoebe...she is babbling a lot of things." Prue said.  
"All these people... at the beginning they are amazed of you and the next moment they are scared and wanna kill you. As if we aren't risking our lives for them already." Chris said and looked at Prue.  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Prue asked.  
"Nothing! Just remembering old stories." Chris said.  
"I noticed that you didn't really seem to mean us with the people...am I right." Prue asked, smiling at him.  
"Maybe." Chris said and suddenly he had to laugh too.  
"Is everything o.k. now?" Prue asked after they stopped laughing.  
"For now, yes...You are really as great as they always said." Chris said.  
"They?" Prue asked.  
"Doesn't matter...you will forget it anyway. But I just wanted to tell you... as i won't have another chance... you are really great." Chris said.  
"How old are you? You can't be older then 13, right." Prue said. He nodded. "I just wanted to tell you that you talk like an old man, if it interests you... Like that you will never get a girl. I would change that." She said.  
"And you are so much better? You sound like my mom." Chris said.  
"I hope that was a compliment." Prue said and laughed.  
"Actually yes. She is great." Chris answered.  
"By the way. I am 15 and girls are allowed to pretend to be a little older. I always thought you guys like that...Why else did i take care of my sisters...maybe i should change it." Prue said.  
"You are really great...you know that. I wished i had a sister like you." Chris only answered.  
"Well lets go and look what our siblings are doing." Prue said and the two sneaked out back in Pipers room.

* * *

"...And there are Whitelighters...they are kind of angels." Wyatt just said.  
"Angels? Cool!" Phoebe said.  
Wyatt seemed to feel comfort that all the attention was at him, because Piper and Phoebe hang on his lips... and giggled sometimes.  
"I think you have a great time here?" Prue asked. The three in the room turned around.  
"Yes. You can't believe how great it is to be a witch." Piper said.  
"You started without me?" Prue asked, but she also looked back at Chris, but he only smiled.  
"Piper. Do you allow me to say what you just said to you in a few years?" Chris asked.  
"What?" Piper asked.  
"Just say yes." Wyatt said.  
"At the end it is a spell or something like that." Phoebe said to Piper.  
"We promise. We would never cast a spell on you...only if you are annoying too much." Chris said.  
"Well then I say yes....I trust your words." Piper said grinning.  
Wyatt and Chris looked at each other and smiled.

They heard that somebody was ringing.  
Downstairs. "Leo! What are you doing here?" It was Grams voice.

-to be continued-


	6. Confused

**The solution is hidden in the past**

Thank you for all your reviews. Please keep on reviewing.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Da... Leo is here?" Wyatt asked shocked.  
"How can that be?" Chris asked.  
"Well we actually didn't expect them, but he always came when he wanted." Prue answered.  
The two boys looked panicked.  
"We have to go." Wyatt said.  
"What? ... So he is your father?" Piper asked.  
"Does he know that you are witches? If Grams would know that." Phoebe said.  
"Did you run away?" Prue asked.

"No and we have to leave...and please don't tell anybody about us." Wyatt said and grabbed Chris hand.  
"How are you going to leave?...and will we see you again?" Piper asked.  
"We promise we will explain it...see ya" and with these words Wyatt orbed out, followed by Chris.

Just as they orbed out and the sisters still staring at the point where they were just a second ago... Grams entered with Leo.  
"Grams!" Phoebe said smiling innocently.  
"Don't give me that look Phoebe Halliwell. I know you good enough when you are hiding a secret" Grams said.  
"Great!" Piper and Prue said.  
"Just this time I know what you are hiding." Grams said.  
"I doubt it." Phoebe whispered to her sisters.  
"Let me try..." Grams said, who has heared Phoebes words.  
"...You just met two young guys who are actually witches." Grams answered.  
The sisters stared at her with disbelieve.  
"How could you know?" Phoebe asked who immediately got hidden by her sisters.  
"Where are they?" Leo suddenly said. And the sisters looked at him.  
Prue sighted. "So they really run...or disappeared away from home?"  
"What?" Leo and Grams looked at her.  
"They are your sons right?" Piper asked.  
"I have any children." Leo answered. "Did they say that? ... Well were are they?" He seemed to be confused.  
"Not your children? ... So you are not a witch?" Phoebe asked.  
"Or an angel?... what was it... Whitelighter." Piper said.  
"My god! Didn't their parents told them about future consequences?" Grams sighted.  
"Future consequences?" Prue asked.  
"We have no time for that. Were are they?" Leo said and seemed to panic as he was walking through Pipers room.  
"They disappeared ..." Piper said.  
"...In white light." Prue finished.  
The two adults looked at the children confused.  
"Didn't you say they were witches?" Grams asked.  
"The Elders said: Two witches from the future are in the Halliwell Manor with the Charmed Ones." Leo said.

"What are we going to do?" Chris asked his brother. They were sitting on the Golden Gate Bridge.  
"Wait a few hours and then return. If we want to go back then we have to leave were we appeared.... I think." Wyatt answered.  
"OK... Don't you think that it is suspicious that Leo visited today?" Chris asked.  
"Who knows. I only hope we get home as soon as possible...I have a date tomorrow."  
Chris couldn't believe what his brother was saying. But then he changed his mind and said.  
"Do you have a plan?" He said.  
"What about a spell and a potion? I mean your spell wasn't really strong... it can't be too different to reveres it." Wyatt said.  
"Thank you!" Chris only said and then he orbed out.  
"Chris! What the hell is going on with you?" Wyatt said and started to sense for Chris.

Chris was angry...he even didn't know exactly why... but being trapped in the past with his perfect brother was just so... frustrating.  
He thought about his mother, who was just 13 years old and his aunt Prue, who he has never met...  
As he opened his eyes he was standing in front of the P3... or better the place where it was going to be in more then 10 years. Now it was... also a club...but in Chris eyes not very attractive.  
"Hello...Whitelighter!" Chris turned around and saw a Darklighter standing in front of him...  
"I didn't know that also babies can be Whitelighters!" The Darklighter grinned. "But it's only easier for me..." He took an arrow and aimed...  
But Chris felt anger again, he used his telekinesis powers to throw the arrow away...  
At the beginning the Darklighter was shocked, but that didn't last long... "Interesting ... really interesting... but it won't save you... whatever you are."  
Just as Chris wanted to orb away two more Darklighters appeared and held him. The first Darklighter aimed again... and shoot.


	7. Truth Past and Future

**The solution is hidden in the past**

**phoebe turner:** I hope you also like this chapter.  
**Christine Marquez:** I am sorry that it was so short. I try to write more in the holidays, so that the chapters get longer, because else i have any time :(.  
**pllllleeeeeeeeease:** you see it yourself...Chris really is sweet :p.  
**nicole812us:** you will see it too.  
**hope master23:** sorry that it took so long. here is the next chapter.

Keep on reviewing. It motivates me :)

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Ahhhh..." Chris cried.  
The arrow went through his heart... a perfect shot.  
The Darklighter disappeared.  
And then there was a white orb... Wyatt appeared.  
"Chris, you should really... oh my god." He kneeled over him...  
Chris eyes already were closed. Wyatt couldn't see him breathing anymore... he got panicked and he also couldn't touch that arrow.  
"Chris... please... don't ... my god... what shall i do?" Wyatt orbed with his brother away.

"...How do you know about witches... i can't believe it." Phoebe started.  
Just in that second Wyatt orbed in.  
"Ahh..." Piper cried shocked.  
"Oh my god." Leo said and ran to the two boys.  
"Don't touch it." Grams said and used her powers to pull the arrow out of Chris.  
Wyatt was so panicked, that he hadn't thought about that possibility.  
Leo began to heal Chris immediately. Although it seemed as if there wasn't life in Chris anymore.  
"Why does it take so long?" Wyatt said concerned.  
"I have to concentrate." Leo only answered.  
After seconds which seemed to be hours Chris' wound healed and he opened his eyes.  
"Dad!" Chris said.  
"What?" Leo asked puzzled.  
"Chris!" Wyatt said angry.  
"So he is you dad?" Piper asked.  
"Who are you?" Grams asked.

Chris began to panic again... that was all so frustrating... and he couldn't stop it... and why was he feeling like that?... his feelings became uncontrolled more and more since he came to the past.  
"Hey." Chris turned around to see Prue behind him...smiling, while all other people in the room were talking.  
"Are you ok?"

_You were not supposed to be here... we have to send you two back... do you actually know what you have down by showing the girls magic?...why do you know about magic, grams?... Did you just pull the arrow out of Chris with moving you hands?...We want to go home, so we need your help... _

Chris tried to stop himself listening.  
"Yes I am ok. Thanks!" Chris answered.  
"Wanna go? I mean ... i would like to do that...white light thing too." Prue said.

_(Prue isn't flirting with Chris... she only sees that Chris has problems and wants to make him happy again. And don't worry...Piper will have her part.)_

"Ok." Chris agreed and so that anybody could stop them, Chris stood up and took Prues hand and orbed away.  
"Chris?" Wyatt said.  
"No!" Grams was frustrated.  
"You have to give us some explanations!" Grams said and turned to Wyatt. He sighted. Chris only made him troubles.

* * *

"Wow! I somehow feel sick. Is it always like that?" Prue asked. Then she looked around. "Oh my god... We are... oh my god." Prue said shocked. She saw that they were standing on the Golden Gate bridge. She immediately sat down.  
Chris laughed. "Don't worry. You won't fall... and nobody will see you. I actually use my telekinese powers to keep you from falling. Trust me!"  
"Telekinese...interesting power." She said. "It's really beautiful up here...are you often here?"  
"My father showed me that place."  
"Leo?"  
"Actually, yes." Chris said. "I mean i could tell you everything, and you wouldn't remember later."  
"Like your dad?"  
"What?"  
"I mean he was surprised as you called him dad!... but maybe the reason is, that you and Wyatt are from the future." Prue said with a smile.  
Chris looked at Prue surprised. "How... how do you know?"  
"Leo said: The Elders? Is it right? said two witches came from the future and he should do something." She answered.  
Chris sat next to her. "You wanna know the truth?" He asked.  
"Didn't you say, that i won't remember?" Prue asked.  
"Yes, but maybe you wanna know... I mean in my time, we don't have the chance to talk." Chris said.  
"Now you make me suspicious." She said and Chris began to tell her about the fact that she was a witch and Piper was his mother and he told her about Paige, but somehow he managed to let the fact out, that Prue was killed.  
"I still don't understand why we can't talk.... nephew." Prue said. She was very shocked about all the facts and she already felt headaches because of it, but she knew that Chris was still hiding things from her.  
"I don't think that it will kill me, right?" Prue said.  
Chris gave her that look and then he looked at his fingers.  
"Oh!" Prue understood. "So, how old was I?" She asked trying to think positive.  
"I can only say, that we never met and you never met Wyatt either."  
"Oh!" Prue said again and looked sad.  
The two were on the Golden Gate Bridge for maybe an hour and still anybody came.  
Actually at that hour Wyatt had to tell the same story to Penny and Leo - the sisters were in Pipers room and magic prevented them to listen or sneak out.

* * *

"I think we should go home now - I am sure Grams is getting furious." Prue still looked sad and shocked.  
"I am sorry. I didn't want to make you sad." Chris wished he hadn't told Prue - she wasn't ready to take that burden.  
He took her hand and orbed back in Pipers room.  
"Prue! Oh my god!" Piper hugged her big sister. "You know that you made me really jealous, don't you?" Phoebe said angrily.  
"She is right, we had to sit here for an hour, while anybody wants to tell us anything." Piper said. But then they noticed that Prue looked pale.  
"Is everything ok?" Phoebe asked.  
"Where is Wyatt?" Chris asked angrily.  
"With Grams and Leo!" Piper said looking at him suspicious.  
He immediately orbed out of the room letting the sisters alone and reappeared in the living room next to Wyatt and the two adults.  
"I wanna go home Wyatt." Chris said loud.  
"So you are my son too right?" Leo asked. He couldn't believe that he would marry the 14-year old child Piper one day.  
"So he told you?" Chris was reacting a little bit calmer.  
"Yes." Penny said and went over to him. She tried to hug him and he let her.  
"Hello Great-Grams!" He said.  
"You know that you are acting weird, don't you? I mean you are getting angry very easy at me and you let Grams hug you, although you normally say that you are to big for these things!" Wyatt said.  
"Do you have a problem, with it?" Chris asked, being in a bad mood again.  
"Just what i said." Wyatt only answered.  
Before Chris could answer, they heard a loud cry from Pipers room.  
"Oh my god. The girls!" Grams said and started to run upstairs. But Leo was faster and grabbed her and orbed up in Pipers room, followed by Chris and Wyatt.

-To be continued-


	8. Morth

**The solution is hidden in the past**

**phoebe turner:** Thank you...and i really try...i know it isn't long enough...but maybe i will update tomorrow!

* * *

**Chapter 8**  
All fife witches/whitelighters orbed into Pipers room, which was very full right now. The three little Charmed Ones lay unconcious on the floor and a demon, who seamed to be one like Cole (half demon half human) stood in the room - ready to attack.  
"Leave them ..." Penny said angrily and used her powers to throw this demon through the air...but he didn't move a bit. The demon grinned and stepped back.  
"Don't worry... I'm not here because of them... i know the rules." He said.  
"Then why?" Wyatt asked while Leo went over to the girls and healed them.  
"What happened?" Piper asked. "It seems that it wasn't my time to die yet." Prue said with a pale face.  
Wyatt glared at Chris, who got pale too. "You told her?" Wyatt whispered.  
"If you really want me to stop hurting the kids i would bring them somewhere else, while i deal with this witch." The demon said to Penny and pointed at Chris.  
"What?" All other people asked. Wyatt stepped infront of his little brother.  
"Leo, bring them somewhere save!" Penny said and Leo orbed the sisters away.  
"You should go too." The demon said.  
"What do you want from my brother!" Wyatt asked.  
"He has something that belongs to me and i want it back.... and i heared from a stupid darklighter that he is also very powerful." The demon answered.  
Chris smiled. "Powerful... sounds good. All the time i lived... i always was told that Wyatt was the one with the power."  
Wyatt didn't react on Chris words. "What do you mean with: Chris has something that belongs to you?"  
"Wyatt... is that your name? ...You are the powerful one? From the future right? Then I think that my followers must have failed."  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Penny asked.  
"What is your name actually?" Chris asked, somehow for him the situation is funny.  
Wyatt looked at his brother with disbelief and the demon began to laugh evily.  
"Morth...my name is Morth!"  
"So how do you know that we are from the future...Morth?" Wyatt asked.  
"The thing... actually doesn't belong to me... i never gave it to the boy, but he has it, so i guess you are coming from the future... there was a shift in balance...." Morth answered.  
"You are making me curious.. what exactly do i have from your future self?" Chris said smiling.  
"Chris you should better orb out from here!" Penny said.  
"And missing all the exitement?" Chris asked.  
"It seems that my present already worked...but you don't need it anymore" and with a move of Morth hand Wyatt and Penny were thrown through the air and got unconscious. And with another move of his hand Chris suddenly was six feets in the air and felt a great pain. Chris began to cry loude and the pain only grew. His eyes felt with tears and he cried for his mother (something that he hasn't done for years).  
"Stupid kid. Your mother won't be able to help you... anybody will be able to help you." Suddenly a sign appeared on Chris' breast, which was shinning through his clothes. And then it disapeared and the sign apeared on Morth hand and Morth shimmered away.  
Chris had the feeling as if all life was sucked out of him, as he felt on the ground. He cried and that was how Leo found the boy and Wyatt and Penny - who he healed immediately. "Chris" Wyatt asked soflty. He kneeled next to him and gave him a hug. But at the moment as Chris felt Wyatt's touch he screamed. His body felt as if it was burning. "Get away from me!" He said shocked and orbed out.  
"My god! I don't understand... what is going on here?" Wyatt asked confused.  
"Let's look in the book of shadows!... And Leo, bring the girls back here. So we can fix their memories." Grams said.  
"Ok. And i will go and check with the elders!" Leo said and touched Wyatt and gave him a smile, so he calmed down. Knowing that he was going to be the father of such a great boy made him proud.

* * *

"Grams... what is going on here?...Where is Chris?" Prue asked Penny as Leo orbed them in.  
"Honey... I have to cast a spell, so that you will forget everything that you heard about witches... it is for your own good!"  
"Because we are going to be the future Charmed Ones?" Phoebe asked exited.  
"What?" Grams asked confused.  
"Prue told us briefly what we will expect in the future." Piper explained.  
"Don't worry. Not the main facts." Prue said to her Grams and looked at Wyatt who didn't even payed attention to the sisters but was flipping through the "Book of Shadows". "What?" Phoebe asked dissapointed.  
"Damn it! He isn't in here... How actually can that be? Since i can think every demon was in here!" Wyatt said frustrated.  
"Then i think you haven't seen much of the demon world yet, young man... There are always new demons!" Grams replied.  
"But how am i going to save Chris, if i don't even know what kind of demon is hunting him?" Wyatt said, nearly crying.  
"Maybe Leo has more luck!" Penny answered. "But now we should maybe first concentrate on the fact to remove the girls memorize."  
"Maybe you should wait till Chris and Wyatt are back in their time." Piper suggested.  
"No. Know i have a powerful witch helping me, i think this is a better time. Later i will send you to your friends, so i can concentrate on the future boys." Grams said.  
"Grams!" Phoebe said.  
"No complaining, young lady!... Now stand there!" Grams ordered.  
Wyatt took the spell Grams has written a minute ago and he and Grams began to say the spell. 

_Powers of the witches rise,  
Memorizes were hidden twice.  
Turn what was, to nothing back  
What was important should be forget._

  
After they had casted the spell a white light appeared and it suddenly surrounded Wyatt, who was holding his head in shock.  
Suddenly he was hidden with memorizes which he was meant to forget. 

-to be continued-


	9. Solution?

**The solution is hidden in the air**

**phoebe turner:** Hi! I updated as soon as i could!

* * *

**Chapter 9**  
"This wasn't meant to happen." Grams said and kneeled next to Wyatt. "Are you ok?" She asked worried.  
He gave her a strange look. "Yes!...But I think i have to be alone for a while!" With these words Wyatt orbed away, leaving four confused witches back.

Wyatt orbed to a cave in nowhere. It was dark, but his thoughts were too. He began to cry quietly, remembering the memories that have hidden him a few minutes ago.

memories  
Wyatt was one years old. Chris wasn't born yet, but in his memories his mother was pregnant already.  
There was this man... he actually thought that he was good, but he has an athemate... and he was attacking. He rose up his shield....Where were his parents and his aunts? ... but somehow he couldn't hold it... he was afraid. He used his powers to attack this man - Gideon - with his own athemate....

Another memory came up.

He was in a cave... no the underworld... he wanted home, but he couldn't find a way... orbing only brought him from one cave to another... There were a lot of demons around him... he had to kill them. And Gideon was still after him... with another demon - Barbus.  


Another memory

He was caught in a crystal cage. He couldn't use his powers and he was afraid. Where were his parents?... It was month ago since he has seen them... they let him here...he had to suffer a lot... they don't love him... they don't love him.  


Another memory

After month his father came one day... he nearly didn't recognize him... everybody hugged him and cried...but his tears were gone for month...his family wasn't there as he needed them and now there was CHRIS...there was any good....  


Another memory

He was on the attic. His parents and aunts were standing in front of him. He heard them cast a spell:  


This powerful child has suffered a lot  
His feelings were changed, his temper got hot.  
Let him calm down and forget the pain  
May his memories be vanquished  
_(Very, very bad spell - i know)  
_

And then everything went black.  
memories end 

Wyatt knew it...His family hates him...

* * *

Chris orbed into another cave - but in his case it was the underworld. "Morth! Morth!" Chris cried angry.  
The demon shimmered in and Chris immediately kneeled down and bowed to Morth. "I am yours!" He said.  
But Mirth only laughed. "Stupid boy! The signs purpose isn't for making me new followers. It only is there to make 'good' people to ,...well it changes their sight!" He explained.  
"I know. The more i loved somebody the more i hate him now. That's why i had a better connection with Prue then with Piper - my own mother, in this time. It's because i don't know Prue. But i have to say that your sign worked very slow."  
"Well it shall. It works faster with people who are less powerful ... but the change shall work slowly, so that the friends don't notice it." And with these words Morth shimmered out. He was trembling, the child had revealed him a very important information. Something that could make him the future source of all evil!

* * *

Now you all know that this is playing in the unchanged future!  
I only have the problem, that Paige is still alive... but i hope you can live with it (maybe you have an idea how to explain it...)  
I know that it is very short...but i think the next chapter will be longer.

-to be continued-


	10. Visit

**The solution is hidden in the past**

**Cornett:** I think you misunderstood a little my question (hope i doesn't sound to rude): The problem was, that Chris mentioned in 5x22 that Paige was killed by Titans in his time, that means that she was already dead, as he was born, but in this fic, which is playing in the unchanged future, Paige is i know...  
Wyatt's story: you will see;  
I am glad you liked it till now :)!!!!

Only one review. I am really sad :(. I also would like to know, if and why you didn't like it.

* * *

**Chapter 10**  
"Great! First Chris orbs away and then it is Wyatt." Grams sighs. Just in that minute Leo orbs in. "Do you at least have any good news?" Grams asked.  
"Sorry. Morth isn't really a known demon....actually the Elders have any information." Leo answered. "Where is Wyatt?"  
"Good question."  
"Grams...maybe we can help!" Prue offered.  
"They still remember?" Leo asked confused.  
"Something went wrong with ?the spell'." Phoebe explained.  
Suddenly the house was shaking.  
"Grams!" Phoebe and Piper cried and ran to their grandmother. Prue was standing there with shock and Leo was holding here - to save her.  
And then it stopped. "An earthquake? Now? The Elders should have known!" Leo was puzzled.  
"Sorry! I think it was our fault!" All turned around to the door. There stood three woman.  
Penny recognized them, although she saw two of them the last time about six years ago...and now they must be 20 years older. And the third one she met the last and first time as Petty was still a baby.  
There at the attic door stood the CharmedOnes...Wyatts and Chris' mother and aunts. It was Phoebe who has just spoken. _(The older versions of Phoebe and Paige i just call their names and the younger versions get a younger before...i hope it doesn't get to complicated)_  
"Who are you?" Leo asked suspicious.  
"He is so sweet." Phoebe said.  
"Do you actually know that he played Sun god?" Paige asked. And then Leo suddenly remembered the woman in front of him. He saw her years ago... her name was Paige ...Paige...didn't Wyatt told him about his aunt Paige, just an hour ago?  
"Paige?" He asked.  
"Wait that is Paige?" Prue asked.  
"Who is Paige?" young Phoebe asked.  
"Wow!" Piper said... this conversation got out of control. She used her powers to freeze the children...but it didn't work.  
"Witches.. have you forgotten?" Phoebe said sarcastically.  
"Why do you actually know my name?" Paige asked Prue.  
"Chris... he told me!" Prue answered.  
"Haven't i just told him about future consequences?" Paige sighted.  
"So you are...I mean we are..." Leo asked Piper.  
"Yes!" Phoebe answered for her sister with a large smile.  
"Could we please concentrate on my children?" Piper said, waving with her hands.  
"So Chris and Wyatt are your children? You are Leo's future wife?" young Piper asked exited.  
Piper was embarrassed and sighted. "Their powers were bound, so why can't i freeze them?" Piper asked her Grams. "Like ... she" Penny was pointing at Phoebe "just said... they are still witches."  
"But i am sure... mom must have freeze us sometimes...as she still was alive...didn't she." Piper asked. "I think it has something to do, that you want to freeze them..." Leo tried to explain.  
"Shall we go downstairs? So you can freely talk." Prue offered.  
"What? No. Prue ... that's unfair...it is just getting interesting...You can go if you want. As you already know everything." young Phoebe said.  
"Do something!" Piper said to Phoebe and pointed at young Phoebe.  
"Ok. _Witch from my other time...sleep well till i am back in mine._" Phoebe created a new spell. And immediately young Phoebe collapsed but before she felt on the ground Leo caught her. Then Piper repeated Phoebes spell. "_Witch from my other time, sleep well till i am back in mine._" And young Piper also collapsed and Prue caught her.  
"Could i please stay awake? I won't cause any trouble...just watching over them!" Prue tried to convince the CharmedOnes.  
"Chris told you about your future, right?" Piper asked with a sad look.  
"Yes!" Prue answered.  
"This stupid boy." Phoebe was angry that her nephew let Prue suffer so much.  
"I think it is ok!" Paige answered to Prues question.  
She touched Prue on her shoulder and took the hand of young Phoebe, who was still lying in Leos arms and orbed them down to Pennys room, where she helped Prue to lie Piper and Phoebe on the bed. "Stay here!" she only said and orbed back to the attic.  
As she reappeared on the attic all looks were directed to her.  
"So what actually happened?" Paige asked nervously.  
Leo and Penny told everything they knew till now...and that actually wasn't much.  
"The Morth thing we actually already figured out...that's why we came back here so fast." Piper said.  
"Wait. You know about Morth? Did you fight with him already?" Penny asked.  
"No...the entry about him was actually already in the Book!" Phoebe explained.  
"Then i must have written it after this happened, right?" Penny answered.  
"Did I ever mentioned, that I hate this Time travel thing? It is making me headaches!" Phoebe asked.  
"But didn't Morth mention that he wasn't after the girls? Why should he have attacked if Wyatt and Chris hadn't come to the past?" Leo asked.  
"Hello! Headaches!...Actually i think that isn't very important now!" Phoebe said.  
"Right! First i have to find Chris and then..." Piper started.  
"And then what? Mom?" Suddenly Chris orbed into the attic...his eyes were shimmering black.  
"Chris!" Piper gasped.  
"Oh my god!" Phoebe and Paige whispered.  
"Nice that you came here only to visit me - you saved me a trip, but you really didn't need to...i would have killed your past...it would have been enough." Chris said coldly.  
There was a shocked silence.  
"That would have killed you...you would never been born." Leo said after he found back his voice.  
_This is my child?_ He thought shocked.  
"Chris, sweetheart...you have to fight it!" Piper said.  
"I am sorry..." Chris said with a calm voice and he used his telekinese power to through Penny through the air at the sofa, she got unconscious. Then Chris started to attack the Charmed Ones and Leo. 

-to be continued-

This chapter was actually hard to write. I think i have a huge writing blockade. I think the next chapter will take a while, sorry. But i actually already know who this story is going to end. 


	11. Fight

**The solution is hidden in the past**

Ok. Sorry for updating so late...i have very huge writing blockade. And sorry this short chapter...but i try to write mor the next time! Please review nevertheless.

**MagicalPrincess**: Thanks!  
**Nathy 1000000**: Like it? Hope i update sooner next time!  
**phoebe turner**: sorry it took so long :(  
**hope master**: like it?  
**s.halliwell24**: somehow I already explained it ...Morth (from the future) planned a sign into Chris, blablabla…(look chapter 8/9)  
**vampiress66613**: thanks…hope you like this chapter too.

So many reviews ...keep on ... love your reviews. Please tell me if you would like some changes or anything!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Chris used his powers to throw Leo through the air. As he hit the floor he focused on his mother.

„Chris ... calm down, ok? You have to fight it..ok!" Paige said.

„Sweetheart! It's ok...I am here now!" Piper started. But Chris got even more furiouis.

„Why are you doing that to me? WHY?" Chris yelled and his hand made a fist and Piper felt suddenly here heart hurting.

Phoebe cried. „No! ... Chris please stop it...she is your mother!" She ran over to Piper, who felt on her knees and was already really pale.

Phoebe closed her eyes and immediately felt Chris...his anger, his helplessness and his fear. She scanned for his powers and immediately she used his telekinese powers to throw him against a wall.

Piper breathed for air. Suddenly Phoebe was thrown through the air.

„You are angry at me...good. Then fight." Chris was already back on his feets.

„I really don't wanna do this, but you don't give me...eh us another choice." Paige said with a sad smile. With these words she made a fast move with her hands and suddenly blue orbs appeared around Chris and were holding him. Chris began to cry. Till he got unconscious.

Phoebe helped Penny and Leo to stand up. „Are you both ok?" She asked.

„Yes." Penny answered and Leo just nodded. He watched Piper running to her son and hugging him. Paige and Phoebe joined her.

„I am sorry!" Paige said.

„No...no. That was the only possibility." Piper said, brushing through Chris hair.

„Oh. Poor little Chris...we need to find the antidote!" Phoebe said and turning around to Grams and Leo.

„By the way...We should find Wyatt...where the hell did he go?" Paige asked confused.

„Maybe searching for Chris...he really loves him-as far as i could see. By the way: Impressive Power!" Leo said.

„Thaanks!" Paige said with a smile. „But actually the demons in our time don't find it that impressive anymore...i really should deserve a new power again."

„Paige...don't mess with the elders in this time ok? It's hard enough for us in the future." Piper said.

„You know that they hear you, right?" Phoebe said.

„O great...then i wanna tell you. I would apreciate if you could do me the favour and keep your heads out of my family business in the future." Piper yelled.

„I can't agree more!" A voice said. Everybody turned around. There stood Wyatt and gave her a smile.

„Wyatt!" Phoebe said and came running. She gave him a hug and hugged her back. But for a second his eyes went back, but anybody noticed it.

Then Paige came and hugged him too. Leo brushed through Wyatts hair and Grams gave him a smile. Then he turned his head to his mother. She sat on the floor and Chris' head lay on her lap. She gave him a smile and he came over to her. She hugged him softly. „Hey... everything all right?" Piper asked.

„Yes...expect that Chris is unconscious." Wyatt answered.

„Ok. I am going to mix an antidote!" Phoebe offered.

„Without knowing, what infected him?" Paige asked curious. „We need at least the blood of the demon!"

Just in that second they heard a loude scream downstairs. The adults all looked shocked to each other.

„The kids!" Grams whispered and already ran down stairs.

„Stay here and watch your brother! Rise up your shilde" Piper ordered as she stood up and and took Paiges hand, who orbed her and Phoebe down to their past selfs. Leo already orbed away.

* * *

Wyatt smirked...he was alone with his little, sweat, loved brother. His plan worked perfect. Wyatt rose up his shilde. And he grabbed Chris' arm and orbed away with him...the shilde was still standing. 

As the adults entered Pennys room they just saw a demon shimmer out with all three girls.

„Damn IT!" Phoebe said.

-to be continued-


	12. The plan is working

**The solution is hidden in the past**

**Nathy 1000000**: More questions? Glad you liked it...wanna know what you think of this chapter

**phoebe turner**: I couldn't update sooner, and soorrrryyy that you had to wait. Glad you liked it. This is chapter longer... And keep on reviewing.

**hope master**: here is the next chapter... what do you think?

Please review... they are very motivating!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Wyatt orbed to the Underworld. „Morth!" Wyatt yelled angry. Suddenly he felt a strong pull, then he felt himself shimmering to another place. Together with Chris he appeared in a place, where he was surrounded by fire. He coughed and he felt that he faint, but then he whispered something. The fire disappeared and in front of him Morth appeared. Behind Morth, Wyatt could see a cage. And in the cage he saw the teenager parts of his mother and his aunts. All three unconscious.

„Don't do that again!" Wyatt snapped and stood up.

„You are here in the Underworld...here i am making the rules!" Morth said.

„So you are still sure you want to do that?" Morth asked with an evil grin.

„I think i have no other choice anymore." Wyatt just said.

Morth made a move with his hand and Chris shimmered right into the cage.

„Then make yourself ready...i don't know how soon they are going to find us." Morth said.

„What about..." Wyatt started and his head pointed to the cage.

„What do you expect...my demons are working on it." Morth answered.

„And Leo?" Wyatt asked.

„Why not call him dad?...It's your decision!" Morth answered. He was throwing fireballs against the cage, but all disappeared, without hurting anybody. He just did it for fun.

„He saved me!...I think there is still hope for him!" Wyatt said, he had feared for a second that Morth wanted to kill the captives and it could be seen on his face.

„He is an Elder in your time...right? You are expecting a lot!" Morth said, as if nothing had happened..

„Let this be my problem... I mean, i am in the past...everything is changeable!" Wyatt smirked evilly.

* * *

„Wyatt!" Piper came running into the attic. There she saw Wyatts shield, but there was no sight of her sons. „Oh no!...Wyatt, Chris!" Piper cried and searched around the attic. The others came to the attic too.

„Piper what is taking you so long!" Phoebe asked.

„They are gone!" Piper said. „The shield is still up, but they are not here!" Piper said panicked.

„What!" Paige asked.

„Oh no... that is not good." Phoebe said. „Sweetheart calm down, ok. We will fix all of this...i promise...or better, i hope!" Phoebe tried to calm her sister down. Especially because Pipers pain reached her by now. The emotions of the others were quite far away, but Pipers emotions were very strong. And the problem was that none of her family members had drunk the emotion blocking potion for more then ten years... she had her powers under control, but the sister bounding was nevertheless very strong.

„Fix this... how? I mean ourselves were just kidnapped, this mean we messed up our timeline and now it seems that my boys are kidnapped, too...or again!" Piper was frustrated.

„Ok. This is leading nowhere. One of us is going to scry for them and the other one is trying to use a spell and you! You are going to sit down, or maybe you should go to the kitchen and make some tea!" Paige ordered. Her last comment was addressed to Piper.

„Wow! Sine when are you in the leading position?" Phoebe asked smiled, while Piper sat down on the couch.

„Hey! I only don't want to lose my sisters!" Paige said. Then she turned to Penny. „Where are scrying crystal... and i need something personal from ... Prue!" Paige said. Penny went over to a box and gave her the crystal, then she went downstairs.

„Map!" Paige said and a map appeared in her hand. Phoebe found a pencil and a piece of paper and she started to work on a spell.

Leo meanwhile went over to Piper.

„Hey! Don't worry... nothing will happen to the boys, and not to you! I won't let that happen." He said.

Piper gave him a smile. „You never change, do you?"

„I hope not!" Leo said back.

* * *

„Attack!" Wyatt said.

„That you don't need to say twice." Morth smirked and send an energy ball against Wyatt. Wyatt made an attempt to run away, but Morth made a move with the hand, so Wyatt suddenly became slower. The energyball hit Wyatt hard... and then the next energy ball hit him...and it went on and on... Wyatt screamed in agony and winced. „Please, don't harm him." Wyatt whispered, and with the last power he had, he used his telekinese. Morth stumbled. That was a second enough, so Wyatt could orb out of the Underworld.

* * *

Paige was scrying with one of Prues rings, Phoebe just crumpled her third piece of paper and Penny just gave Piper a cup of tea. Then all looked up as they heard an orbing sound. Wyatt bleeding out of thousand wounds appeared in the attic. Piper spilled the tea as she was running over to him. As she reached him, he got unconscious.

„Wyatt!" Piper was crying.

Then Leo reached him. He immediately began to heal...but it took a few seconds... but Piper had the feeling, as if it took hours. But the wounds finally healed. Wyatt opened his eyes with shock and he breathed hard.

„Oh god! Wyatt!" Piper hugged him. „It's ok honey. You are save now!" Piper whispered.

„What happened?" Paige asked.

Wyatt looked around. Everybody was standing around him and they were looking expectant... „Morth...he attacked!" He was shacking.

Piper suddenly realized something. „Where is Chris?" She asked shocked.

Wyatt looked down. „I... i don't know. I wanted to save him... but he was in cage and Morth attacked, and..." Wyatt couldn't say anything more, but he hold his hands towards Phoebe. She understood and took Leos and Pennys hands – although they didn't understand what was going on. Piper and Paige placed their hands on Phoebes.

„This is going to feel strange, but you will only see what i see and what i do, your are bound to me!" Phoebe said to Leo and Penny. And together they touched Wyatts hands. Immediately they were hidden with a premonition.

_Wyatt and Chris in the underworld surrounded by fire. Phoebe could really feel Wyatts fear. Then she saw Morth appearing, behind him a cage – with the kids in it. Phoebe was going over there, she had to see that they were ok. But as she wanted to enter the cage, she was blocked – that wasn't normal, because in her premonitions she actually could go through everything- magic didn't matter...that meant that this was really strong magic... But at least she could see that the kids were still breathing. Then suddenly Chris body appeared in the cage too. He was also alive.  
Then Phoebe heard Morth saying to Wyatt: „...It's your decision." And Phoebe saw in horror, that he was throwing a fireball at the cage, but the cage protected itself.  
The next moment she was again next to Wyatt and Morth was standing a few feet away from him. Morth smirked and was throwing an energyball at Wyatt, he tried to escape, put Morth slowed him down with a move of his hand. Phoebe was shocked as she saw how an energyball after another hit her sweet nephew. She tried to jump between him and Morth, protecting him from the pain – which she could feel. But as it was only a premonition, the energyballs just went through her. Then she heard Wyatt whisper: „Please don't harm him!" and she saw how he escaped._

Phoebe stumbled and gasped for breath. „Oh Wyatt!" Phoebe went over to him and hugged him.

Leo and Penny were weak on their feet, so they went over to the couch. Piper and Paige went next to Phoebe.

„What was that?" Leo asked.

„I let you have a vision – a normal one, like the ones i had in the beginning. I instead am able to move through them, although it is only an illusion." Phoebe explained after she let go of her nephew.

In the Underworld, Morth laughed loud. Everything was going as it was supposed to be. This Wyatt... son of the powerful Charmed Ones... was smart... clever.

Then he heard a demon shimmer in. He was fighting with a young teen... „Let me go... you monster!" She said.

„You did good work!" Morth said to the demon. Then he used his powers and killed the demon and with another move of his hand, the girl appeared in the cage... Everything went according to plan.

- to be continued -


	13. What is the plan?

**The solution is hidden in the past**

I actually didn't really have much time – which also means that it isn't written that good, but i didn't want you to wait... hope you like it nevertheless.

**Nathy1000000 :** Yes... somehow Wyatt became a more main character then i expected... i should start focusing on Chris and Piper - as the summary said... the solution (of the plan)... i think you still have to wait a littel...

**phoebe turner: **i tried to update as soon as possible...Wyatt? You will see... or you actually know

* * *

**Chapter 13**

„Ahh!" The girl was thrown through the cage. She had touched the bar of the cage and a power had send her back. The girl was frightened. She actually didn't know what has happened. One second she was on her way home from a friend, and the next second she was in that strange cave, a ugly looking monster was holding her. And then the monster disappeared in flames and she was in that cage with three other girls and a boy – who all looked older then her – and the others were all unconscious.

* * *

„I really wanted to save him... i am so sorry... it was all my fault!" Wyatt said to his mother who looked very pale.

Phoebe was again writing a spell and Paige was also again scrying.

„I still don't understand... what is Morth planning... and how does it come that he is so strong?" Piper said. She gave Wyatt a little smile. „And it wasn't your fault. I am glad that i have at least one son back."

„Maybe it has something to do that you came back.." Leo suggested.

„Yes... we really screeeeed up the timelines!" Paige said. „And...and...and weee..."

„Aunt Paige!" Wyatt asked concerned.

Paige trembled and held her head...

* * *

„Hey! Wake up!" The girl was softly shaking Prue. And she finally woke up.

„What!" Prue said and sat up straight. She looked around confused. „Where am I?" She mumbled.  
But then she noticed the girl. „Who are you?" She asked while she stood up and went over to her sisters and shaking them. Little Piper and little Phoebe mumbled something... but then they opened their eyes... shocked.

„Oh how can they be soo mean? Letting me sleep...while they can talk about magic?" little Phoebe said out loud. Then she noticed her environment.

„Where are we!" little Piper asked Prue.

„I have no idea!" Prue said.

„Excuse me!" the girl started again.

The three sisters turned around. The girl was looking at them... she was scared.

„Oh, excuse me... what was your name!" Prue asked. She gave her a smile so that she didn't need to be scared.

„Ehm... my name is. Paige... Paige Matthews." the girl stuttered.

„Paige!" All three sisters asked surprised.

„Wasn't that the same name as the woman that came... what a few seconds ago?" little Piper asked.

„Oh my god... i don't think that is good!" Prue said.

„What?" little Paige asked confused.

„Hi. I am Phoebe... Halliwell!" little Phoebe said. „And these are my older sisters: Piper and Prue!"

„Hi." Little Piper and little Paige said in unison

And Prue added an „hi!"...but her thoughts were at another place.

„Oh my god... Chris!" Prue suddenly noticed Chris ... he laid in the shadows behind her, so she hadn't seen him. She went over to him...

„Chris...Chris wake up." Prue said... but he didn't move. The other three girls went over to him too.

„Is he dead?" little Piper asked scared.

„No he is still breathing." little Paige said.

„Can you help him?" Prue asked her and looked deep into her eyes.

„What me? I am just a little girl... quiet cool...but?" little Paige said, totally shocked.

„So he told you?" a voice behind the cage asked.

All four girls turned around. Prue recognized the _demon _that appeared in Grams room before.  
Prue immediately stood up and went in front the three other girls... protecting them.

„How sweet!" Morth smirked. „This stupid boy told you?"

„And who told you!" Prue asked. „You are from this time, right?"

„You will see... and by the way... don't try to wake him up... He is under my control." Morth said.

„What is it all about... where are we and what do you want from us?" Paige asked... as Morth was already on his way to turn around.

„You are in hell little girl... in hell!" Morth said and he laughed loud.

* * *

„Paige?" Piper stood up and went over to her... but the next moment she was okay again.  
"What happened?" Phoebe asked concerned.

„I don't know. For a second i had a wired flashback of my past... in the cave where Wyatt was?... i don't know and the next second ... i can't even really focus on that moment...i just still know it, but i can't see it anymore. I don't understand!" Paige said and looked to Penny.

„I would say... something changed in the timeline!" Penny suggested and Leo agreed.

„But why Paige... wouldn't it be more us, who have a new past?" Phoebe asked.

„Expect..." Leo said shocked. „What exactly have you seen?"

to be continued -


	14. Chris again

**The solution is hidden in the past**

Sorry that you had to wait so long. I was really busy with school the last few weeks and the last week I was in Paris. So the update took a little bit longer. I try to update earlier the next time!

**phoebe turner:** thanks!

**Nathy1000000:** Glad you liked it... we are slowly coming to the end...

* * *

**Chapter 14**

„What exactly have you seen?" Leo asked scared… he had a really bad feeling.

"As I said it was so fast… I only can see little pieces. And it.. I can't focus." Paige was scared, she touched her head.

"You said you saw a cave… like the one in Phoebe's vision. Do you know how old you were?" Grams asked.

"I know that I was still a child. Maybe 10 years old (A/N: I have no idea how much age difference the sisters have)." Paige said.

"That means your child part in this time!" Leo supposed.

"But I still don't understand… why would Paige's past change?" Phoebe asked.

"I have the bad guess that … maybe Chris couldn't shut his mouth. Maybe Morth learned about the CharmedOnes and now he tries to use the knowledge for his advantage." Penny suggested.

"That means?" Wyatt asked.

"That means that he kidnapped my other part and now he going to do … what do I know." Paige sighed.

"Exactly… and the flashback was only for a few seconds, because you must have met your sisters." Grams explained.

"Ok, now I don't understand it anymore!" Phoebe admitted.

"If Paige has met your past selves then you would remember it. That causes that Penny would know about it, so that she would cast a spell on Paige too." Leo explained.

"You are so clever!" Phoebe said with a smile.

Wyatt meanwhile cursed. His relatives were cleverer then he actually had expected… but it wouldn't change much.

"So we keep on scrying and writing spells now?" Paige asked.

"Wyatt can you maybe remember where the cave was? Could you orb us there?" Phoebe asked.

Wyatt looked down… and shook his head. "Sorry!" He mumbled.

"It's not your fault!" Paige said.

"Let's keep on working." Piper said and went over to a cupboard where the stuff for the potions was kept.

So everybody kept on working.

* * *

Morth meanwhile was preparing everything for the ceremony. If this went after his plan, he would become the most powerful demon in the world. He smirked. He was standing in front of a well. The water in it was black – full of black energy. Around the well fife candles were placed and a special sign was drawn on the ground. And he just said the last spell to open the powers of the sign.

"So you are telling me, that you are witches?" little Paige asked suspicious.

"Well we don't have our powers yet, but in a few years we will be the famous CharmedOnes!" little Phoebe said proud.

"Yes of course and I am an angel!" little Paige said. "You can't really believe that, can you?"

"Our Grams is a witch, with real powers and she can cast spells!" little Piper helped her little sister.

"You are crazy!" little Paige said with a smirk.

"Don't tell me you wouldn't like to be witch…you are just jealous!" little Phoebe said.

Prue meanwhile sat next to Chris and brushed through the hair of the sleeping boy. "You are a half angel!" She suddenly said to little Paige.

"What?" the other three girls asked.

"You are a half Whitelighter… trust me!" Prue said.

"You have to be kidding me…. How do you know anyway?" little Paige asked.

"As we all won't remember anyway… this boys name is Chris… he is from the future and he told me some interesting things." Prue told little Paige.

"Give me a proof!" little Paige said… slowly beginning to trust the sisters.

"Your appearance HERE isn't enough?" Prue asked.

Suddenly all four girls had to laugh. A new friendship was made.

* * *

"Mom. I will go down for a sec, ok. Get something to drink." Wyatt said to his mother.

"Of course … maybe you should also rest a while. We will call you, when something happens!" Piper said.

Wyatt left the attic and went down to the kitchen. There he waited a second, then he orbed out.  
He reappeared in the cave next to Morth.  
"Is everything ready?" Wyatt asked.  
"As you see!" Morth just said. "What about your family?"  
"They are still searching… and my mother is acting as if I am a baby… pretty annoying. I am sure Chris would have loved it…. How is my Baby brother?" Wyatt asked with an evil grin.  
"Still sleeping!" Morth said.  
"Wake him up! I want him to be awake when it happens." Wyatt ordered.  
"What are you going to do to with Penny Halliwell and your father?" Morth further asked.  
"We need them too… don't forget that!" Wyatt said. "I will think about a solution when we start it!" and with these words he orbed out… back into the kitchen.

Wyatt made a move with his hand and an apple orbed into his hand. He ate it with a grin.

* * *

Chris was mumbling something and then he woke up with wide opened eyes.

"Chris?... Are you ok?" Prue asked.  
As he heard these words he jumped up and looked panicked around.

"Chris! It's me Prue!" Prue tried to calm him down.

Chris held his head and cried. "Aaaaahhhhhhh!"

The sisters made a distance between them.

"Ok now he is scaring me!" little Paige said.

Chris tried to use his powers, but anything happened.  
"Chris! Calm down… we are your friends… remember!" little Piper suddenly said. She actually had no idea why she was doing this… but it felt right.

Chris looked at her with pure hate. "Friends? You tried to kill me!" He cried at her.

Little Piper stepped forward. "Chris what are you talking about!" Prue asked and tried to hold her little sister back. But she didn't care.

"Actually I really have any idea what you are talking about… I mean you only talked to Prue about your future." little Piper said.

"Stay away from me!" Chris said angrily and suddenly he tried to hit her. But thanks to Prue and little Phoebe who pulled Piper back, she wasn't hurt.

"Ok. I would say he is gone crazy or something!" little Phoebe said.

"You are sure he isn't one of these… demons?" little Paige asked.

"The demon from before must have done something to him." Prue concluded.

"I'll kill you all!" Chris said.

"Ok… but shouldn't you be a good witch. Prue said you are related to us…and I mean we are the Charmed Ones, aren't we. Is a good witch allowed to kill?" little Phoebe asked.

"It doesn't matter…" Chris started.

Suddenly little Piper stepped before Chris and said: "Then kill me!"

"Piper!" Prue, little Phoebe and little Paige said shocked, but little Piper didn't care and with one gesture of her hands she stopped her sisters to come near her.

She looked in his eyes... they were light green. These eyes just couldn't kill… they were really beautiful.

Chris looked in her eyes… the deep brown. The girl who was standing in front of him. She had the same age as him… and she was his mother… And her eyes were so deep… like a mirror.  
Suddenly he was hit with pictures of his past. His mother taking him home from school. His mother showing him how to mix a potion. His mother scolding on him… His mother laughing…… His whole body suddenly trembled. The hand which was ready to hit little Piper slowly felt down and he backed away shocked.  
He was himself again.

* * *

**A/N: **I actually planning two new stories... and I somehow try to end this story as fast as possible – sorry – I think there won't be more then 20 chapters (I think there will be less then 20)… and I somehow really get out of ideas. I try my best to keep the tension… I think the part with little Piper went a little bit too fast, but I really didn't know another way- nevertheless tell me what you think – I am always happy about each review. 


	15. the plan beginns

**The solution is hidden in the past**

**A/N: **So many reviews... i was really happy and inspirated. Keep on. As I said we are coming to the end, as you maybe noticed. Hope you enjoy it. I try to update as soon as possible – but i can't guarantee.  
I have to hurry... so i will answer to your reviews the next time... promise.

**Chapter 15**

Wyatt looked at the clock... it was nearly midnight. It was time to start his plan.

He went upstairs, where still everybody tried to find his little brother and the sisters. They had tried hundreds of spells. Leo tried to sense them and Paige was still scrying for them. Suddenly she smashed the crystal to the ground. „There is no use! The place in the Underworld is to well hidden!" Paige was complaining.

„Well at least we can be sure, that they are still alive!" Penny said.

„This is all so frustrating! I mean we are from the future... we are the most powerful witches in our time and nevertheless we are not able to find and kill a normal demon? That can't be happening!" Piper cursed.

„Calm down... we will find them!" Phoebe said softly.

Wyatt had been standing outside the attic, so nobody could see him. Now he was whispering a spell and then he focused on the crystal, which was lying on the ground and used his telekinese powers to move it.

The spell caused that the Book of Shadows began to glow and the book opened itself to a special page. Everybody was looking shocked at the book, but then they went over and looked at the page that had opened. The page was writing itself. A picture and a whole entry of Morth appeared.(**A/N:** I case you didn't understand it. Wyatt wrote the spell into the book – by casting a spell, so it appeared later in the future.)

„That is the entry we read in our time!" Paige said.

„But who wrote it? And why is the Book doing it now?" Phoebe asked suspicious.

„And there is still anything that could help us!" Piper added.

Suddenly the crystal on the floor moved and began to land on the underworld map, which Paige had drawn. They all went over to see the marked spot.

„Ok... what the hell is happening here?" Piper said.

„I don't know, but some how it seems like a trap." Penny had to say and Phoebe nodded – showing her agreement.

„But the book would never betray us... would it?" Paige asked.

„Well I have to say that i still can't sense the kids!" Leo said.

„Great and what now?" Phoebe said totally frustrated.

Suddenly some more lines appeared on the Morth page.

„Ok. The book just showed us a vanquishing spell for Morth... which can only be casted once!" Phoebe informed the others.

„That... is really... that can only be a trap, right?" Paige said.

„Well... the spell sounds pretty good!" Phoebe had to admit as she read the spell.

„Okay... it's enough. I expect that this is a trap. But I don't care. Chris is my son. And i won't let him suffer any further... and i also don't want that anything happens to us... although it sounds selfish... I will go to that damn place that the crystal shows us and i will use this spell in the book..." Piper yelled. „... and i would be glad if you would come with me." She added calmer.

The others looked at her with shocked faces. „Well... as it is a power of three spell. I come with you!" Phoebe said. „Me too!" Paige added. Penny and Leo looked at each other. „I think we should come too. For your safety." Leo said.

Then Wyatt entered. Making an innocent face. „Mom? Did you find something?" He asked...

„Honey... I want you to stay here... in case something happens to us, you have to call for help. You understand. Use our link to sense us!" Piper ordered.

„Wait.. I want to come with you... he is my brother!" Wyatt complained.

„Wyatt. Listen to your mother, we will be back as soon as possible!" Phoebe said as she was writing down the spell from the book.

„I am the twice-blessed... i can fight too." Wyatt said a little bit angrily.

„Wyatt... let us do that. We know that you are powerful, that's why we need you here!" Paige said.

„Fine..." Wyatt said still loud. „... but bring my brother home safely!" He added, now calmed down. Piper smiled at him and kissed his forehead. „We will be back soon." She said and turned around to the others. „Are we ready?" She asked them. „As we can't be really prepared... I think we are ready!" Phoebe answered for all of them.

The others nodded, so they took each others hand and Leo and Paige orbed out to the place on the map.

* * *

„God... I am so sorry!" Chris whispered as tears were running down his face and he backed away to the end of the cage. 

„It's ok. It wasn't you!" Prue said as she and the others were coming near.

„No! You don't understand. I attacked Mom... I ... I..." Chris didn't know what to say.

„I am sure your mom forgives you. I mean... you was tricked. And when she doesn't... I will tell her something, because i am pretty thankful that you didn't kill me!" little Piper said with a smile.

Chris and Prue had to smirk.

„Oh, that is something i would like to see!" Chris said a little bit laughing.

„So you are okay?" little Paige asked.

That was when Chris noticed Paige. And looked at her shocked. „Yes... What is she doing here?" He asked stunned.

„Actually a good question!" little Phoebe said. „You know her right?"

„Yes... kind of. I know here in my time." He answered.

„So it was the woman from before?" little Piper asked.

„You met them?... Wow. I think i am in a lot of trouble by now!" Chris said. Then he looked around. „Okay... first we should work on getting out of here!" Chris decided.

„Can you bring us out?" Prue asked hopefully.

„I can try it!" Chris said. „Take each others hand!" He commanded the sisters (although only one of them knew that). They did what he said and Chris closed his eyes to orb out.

But a second later anything has happened. „Damn... it isn't working!" Chris complained and they all let go of their hands. Suddenly a blue lightning appeared and hit Chris.  
He screamed in agony, but a second later the light disappeared and Chris breathed hard.

„Chris... are you okay?" Piper asked panicked.

„Huh... as far as i can be. I would say the cage is taking revenge for using magic." He said. He had read about such cages in Magic school. But his mother has told him, that only very powerful being could use them. And as far Chris knew. Morth wasn't that powerful. Something was wrong here... very wrong.

to be continued-


	16. Evil Wyatt

**The solution is hidden in the past**

**A/N: **This time I really have to say I am sorry... this chapter is really coming in late... but I actually really didn't know how I should write the stuff, which I had already prepared... But finally: Here is the newest chapter. Not very long, I know... Hope you like it neverthe less.

Don't know if there are still people who are reading this: In case there are... I would love to get reviews... Have fun reading. I try to update my other stories too.

* * *

Reviews from chapter 14:

**Charming-Lynn: **THANKS.

**Phoebe turner: **Now , okay it's really long time ago... well finally an update ;) (soory that it took soooooo long). I don't say anything about Wyatt being evil or good in the end – i guess you will see it yourself ;).

**JadeAlmasy:** Thank you very much. I try to keep on my work... Sorry that the update took so long.

**Nathy1000000:** Thank you soooo much. Well I guess Wyatt's plan slowly reveals himself... you will see ;)... I would say I am happy in case i can finish this story... because, to be honest, I think I never finished one story I wrote ever before (expect really short ones) and I am happy when I can finally can write – the magical words (which I don't want to write now), insteed of ‚to be continued' ;) – but maybe... in case i have the mood for it. I could write a prequal or sequal or something comperable for this story... i will see ;)

* * *

Reviews from chapter 15

**Hope master:** Thanks.

**Phoebe turner: **Thanks and as I said, wait for Wyatt's development...

**Nathy1000000: **Thanks again... and well it doesn't seem so good for the CharmedOnes, does it? Well I somehow ignored Chris and the little Ones a little bit, sorry.

**MzPink: **Thanks. Glad you liked it. Well Wyatt doesn't seem so protectiv anymore ;)... About Leo: It's definately a fact, that he knew Grams somehow already ( see 6x11, where Leo is in the Manor during his light show...) the fact that he knew the little CharmedOnes already... i invented it (would be somehow strange wouldn't it... knowing your wife since she was small and you are an adult?) but didn't Leo once say, that he had always watched them – i am not sure.

**MzPink (part 2):** The solution is coming, I promise I (i hope). Hope you didn't die yet... I am really sorry for the delay... but i had a huge writing blockade...

**JadeAlmasy:** Thanks.;)

* * *

**Chapter 16**

The sisters and Leo and Penny appeared in the underworld. It was really dark and they all needed a few seconds until they could see something. As they could see the well they noticed that they weren't holding eachothers hand anymore... actually they were standing a few meters away from eachother. „Okay.. what just happened?" Piper wondered, as suddenly a few candels flammed on. That was when they all noticed that they were standing on a circle that was drawn on the ground and together all were standing as a marking point for a pentagram, which was also marked on the ground (like in 2x21 –some thing with Apocalypse…) .

„Oh no... that's not good!" Phoebe and Penny decided at the same time. But as everybody tried to leave their spot they couldn't move a foot or orb away.  
„Welcome in the Underworld... Nice that you arrived, only to see how the power of three will give their powers to the upper-level demon Morth." Morth said with a smirk. He was standing at the well – which was in the middle of the pentagram - with an athamate in his hand.  
"Ok…it was a trap!" Paige commented sarcastically.

* * *

Wyatt had orbed out just after his family. But he was hidden behind shadows… watching his family in the trap. Morth was really playing a good role.

* * *

"What do you want from my child?" Piper asked seriously.

Morth smirked. "You want to see him?" He asked and with a move of his hand the cage with the children appeared next to the circle.

"Mom!" Chris said relieved as he saw his mother.

"Grams!" Prue, little Piper and little Phoebe said happily as they saw them.

But Chris was the first one, who realized the situation and he looked at Morth in shock.

"Honey… everything is going to be okay." Piper said who was relived that her youngest son seemed normal again.

"What a nice picture. But I am sorry that I have to interrupt the reunion." Morth said and he threw an energyball against the cage.

"No!" Penny and Piper yelled immediately.

But the energyball only surrounded the cage. But the next second everybody inside the cage felt a great pain. And they cried out loud. And it just didn't want to stop.

After a while the sisters (from the future) began to feel the pain as well.

"No!" Penny said shocked.

But they all still couldn't move…. And she cries from the kids didn't stop…

Morth who was still standing in the middle of the pentagram, was cutting into his hand and he let a few drops of his hand land into the well, which immediately turned the whole water red.

The pain was irresistible and the kids couldn't bear it any longer and became unconscious, which caused that the pain also stopped for the older CharmedOnes.

"Huh… that wasn't funny." Phoebe complained hard breathing.

Morth smiled and began to mumble some Latin words and he slowly went over to the cage and opened the door…

"Leave them alone, you son of a bitch… I am telling you, you are going to regret it, in case something happens to one of the children inside there." Piper said furious as she saw that Morth went over to Chris, still with his athamate in the hand…

"What are you going to do witch? You can't even say the spell to vanquish me, because you need to hold you hands … sorry… but I fear, you won't see your son again." Morth said with an evil smile.

"No!" Piper yelled totally in panic and she and her sisters tried desperately to move an inch or to use their powers.

But Morth stopped listening and he formed an energy ball in his hand and with the other hand he was cutting into Chris hand.

Piper, who couldn't clearly see what Morth was doing freaked out and tears were running down her face, but she just couldn't move.

Morth let some blood drop into the energyball and it turned red… the he went over to the other four girls and he began to cut their hands. And he let each on of them drop some of their blood into the energyball.

Piper and the others finally calmed down, as they noticed that Morth hadn't harmed the children really, yet.

Morth kept on doing his work… just ignoring his surrounding… he went over to the well again and he dropped the energyball full of blood into the well….

The second the energyball touched the water in the well, the CharmedOnes felt a great pain which was surrounding their whole body.

"Okay… what is happening?" Paige asked feared.

"If he takes the children's blood… it's your blood too." Leo suggested…

The next second he was hit by an energyball and so was Penny and they both collapsed on the ground.

"Hey." Phoebe said weak, but she still couldn't move and then finally the Charmed Ones became unconscious too – the pain was overwhelming.

* * *

Morth smiled.

"Happy, now?" He asked with a big grin.

"Totally." Wyatt said cold as he stepped out of the shadows.

He stepped over (not on) his mother, totally ignoring her painful face and he went over to the well….

"Good work." Wyatt said as he was going with his hand through the red water.

"You are sure it will work?" Morth asked a little doubtful.

"Are you questioning me?" Wyatt asked threatened.

Morth looked at the teenager. He was just a child, but already so powerful and he knew exactly that there was nothing that could stop him, Morth shivered.

"Of course not." Morth said with his head down.

Then he conjured a bowl into his hand. He went over to the well and filled the bowl with the water inside.

"Powers of the Halliwell line,

From now on you are broken,

You are mine."

Morth said and drank the whole bowl empty.

Wyatt grinned evilly.

Morth gave him the bowl and Wyatt too filled the bowl with the water from the bowl and drank it all. But he didn't say the spell. He let the bowl go into flames.

"Cool." Wyatt said as he felt the new powers he earned.

"The bound is done." Morth said and with these words Wyatt shimmered out.

-to be continued-

* * *

**A/N:** One final chapter or maybe two chapters are left…. And it will be the first story I finished – expect my One Shot.

Be patient… I guess an update is coming soon.


End file.
